Demon, But A Saint
by K823
Summary: What if Naruto was there during the Cloud kidnapping attempt? Through a stroke of luck, he will become stronger than anyone has ever seen in over a millenia. With the help of his friends, he will rise, and protect all that he has ever loved.
1. Birth of The Amatsugan

A/N: The characters do not belong to me, and never will. Thank you... now  
please read, and enjoy

"Hi" - speech

'Hi' - thoughts  
_  
"Hi"-Kyuubi_

Chapter 1: Birth of The Amatsugan

* * *

Naruto panted as he ran. He was running as fast as his nine year old legs could carry  
him. Behind him, he heard the growl of dogs and the unmistakeable gnashing of  
teeth.

He didn't look back. Up ahead he saw a large group of houses and put on a burst of  
speed. Naruto channeled a burst of chakra to his legs, and as soon as he was near,  
he jumped, expelling his chakra to further his momentum.

Naruto flew through the air, not knowing what he did was just a very advanced form of  
chakra control.

Naruto landed hard on the roof of the compound. Looking down and panting, he saw  
the dogs barking. 'Thank Kami I got away,' Naruto thought to himself.

The dogs eventually went away, and Naruto began to climb down, when he saw a  
window open. "Kuso!" Naruto grunted and lay down flat.

He peered over the edge, and saw a man with a Cloud head band. He examined  
him curiously. 'What's a Cloud ninja doing here? And... is that Hinata?'

For sure, it was a foreign ninja. Naruto watched as the foreigner began putting  
Hinata in a bag. Naruto gasped, and ducked as the ninja turned around.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was actually very intelligent, but his intelligence  
was hidden due to his worry of the teachers hating him even more. Their pride  
and happiness was based soley around the Uchiha. Naruto growled at the thought  
of him.

He returned his attention to the kidnapper, as he now realized the Cloud ninja was.  
He grit his teeth.

'I've got to do something...' Naruto thought furiously.

Naruto began prying one of the planks from the roof off. Summoning a bit of  
Kyuubi's chakra, he began writing a message.

'Hinata's...been...kidnapped...Cloud ninja' Naruto furiously scratched into the wood.

Naruto grinned as his nails returned to their normal length. "How the hell does the  
old man not tell me about this... you'd expect he'd think that the Kyuubi would try  
to contact me," Naruto muttered under his breath.

_'You'd think that kit, but you humans have a certain... propensity for not thinking  
ahead."_

'... shut up Kyuubi'

Naruto jumped off the roof, trying to get as close to the walls as he could.

Reaching out, he quickly lengthened his nails again and dug them into the Hyuuga  
walls.

He slid down, emitting a terrible screeching noise.

_Thock!_

Naruto barely dodged the kunai that was thrown at him. He channeled his chakra  
and turned around, now facing the Cloud ninja.

Naruto's eyes glowed red.

Growling, he quickly tossed the wooden plank into one of the windows. It shattered  
the windows, and lights began to quickly turn on.

"KUSO!" Naruto growled as the Cloud ninja began running.

Naruto's red eyes flickered. A thin, dark purple iris formed around his larger natural one.  
A yellow circle formed in his pupil, resembling a halo. At the same time, a white, more  
noticeable iris formed in the middle of his first one. It wasn't a perfect circle like the  
other two, however. This one had waves to it.

Then. just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

Naruto nearly fell off, having gotten dizzy. Shaking his head to clear his confusion, he  
noticed the Hyuuga talking behind him.

'Kyuu? What was that?'

_'Aa... go kit, get after him. I'm not sure what just happened.'_

* * *

Kyuubi had felt what had happened. How could he not? It had shaken his cage to  
it's core. He had felt a wave of pure, white chakra that he had never thought he  
would feel again until today.

He growled as a second wave of chakra came, signaling the eyes changing back.  
This time, the chakra that came back was a dark blue, and it brought a feeling of  
dread and darkness with it.

_'Hmm... it seems the kit has THAT Kekkai Genkai... this should be interesting.'_

Kyuubi then noticed the dark blue chakra settling into an orb, next to where the  
white chakra had apparently settled.

He snorted as he saw the two chakras twist around each other for a moment, showing  
a grinning skull.

_"Hmm... you and your games...but then... I don't think you're giving the kit the  
Amatsugan for no reason now,"_

Who Kyuubi was speaking to wasn't clear until a shadow emerged from the pipes leading  
to his cell.

The Shinigami.

He stood tall, and walked swiftly, holding his scythe over his shoulder. He stopped in front  
of Kyuubi's cage.

_**"It has been determined... that a new Shounin be named..."**_

Kyuubi rested on his paws. _"So...it is that time again?"_

The Shinigami sighed, _**"Unfortunately... there is a great evil here in this world,  
Kyuubi, and this boy must be the one to rid the world of it..."**__  
_  
Kyuubi growled. _"So... why him? He already has too much on his shoulders..."_

The Shinigami frowned. _**"You have grown attached to him..."**_

Kyuubi sat up on his haunches. _"What of it? The boy has never had a  
father, nor a mother, and I, am the reason why he is hated so, and  
the reason why he knows no family. It is the least I can do to make sure my  
wrongs do not end up being his death."_

The Shinigami bowed his head for a moment, then he stared into Kyuubi's eyes.

Kyuubi shuddered.

_**"Kyuu, Kyuu... how many times must I tell you it was not your fault?  
This is why the boy must be the one... I have been watching his lineage for  
what feels like a millenia now. His clan has had the potential to wield  
the Amatsugan for a long time now... I just never thought we'd actually need  
to bestow it upon one of them... and then... there is the Uzumaki blood in  
him..."**_

The two etheral beings turned to look at the black, swirling mass of chakra.

_"Indeed... if he can control the two chakras, he will be what brings this world  
to peace..."_

The Shinigami nodded, as he gripped his scythe in his hand.  
_**"The snake... what did you say his name was?"**_

Kyuubi growled as memories of how he was brought under control by two  
human beings.

_"Orochimaru... watch him... but it's really Madara you need to watch..."_

The Shinigami's eyes flared with fire. _**"Be assured,"**_ the Shinigami hissed,  
the fire in his eyes flickering, _**"Madara will not go unpunished... he has  
prevented what every human must go through, and that is life  
and death... his desire for immortality will be his downfall..."**_

Kyuubi raised his hindquarters and stretched. _"Indeed... how long will he  
live....having stolen that scroll?" _

_**"Long enough to plunge this world into utter darkness if he is not  
stopped.. long enough..."**_

There was a pause in the conversation. The Shinigami raised his scythe  
warily.

_**"Watch him, Kyuubi, make sure he does not die.. he is far too important."**_

__Kyuubi nodded...as best as a demon fox could nod anyways.

_"You make sure you and the others up there watch him... he will need it."_

The Shinigami nodded. Then, with an unearthly roar, he raised his scythe,  
and brought it down on to the floor, leaving a straight, jagged line that  
quickly began spreading through out the floor, creating a seal.

The seal glowed brightly for a second, and the two beings examined it  
curiously.

The seal flared down with a flicker, and the two beings both let out a breath  
they did not know they had been holding.

The Shinigami turned around, gave Kyuubi a nod, and disappeared.

Kyuubi laid down again.

_"And so...it begins..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had been chasing the man for well over five minutes now.  
He growled as he stopped to sniff the air.

Naruto knew the Hyuuga wouldn't be coming for several minutes, they would be  
too disorganized and paniced.

His ears twitched.

Naruto moved his head to the side and dodged the thrown kunai.

His ears twitched again.

He turned to his left and got down on all fours and began chasing after the  
Cloud nin.

Naruto ran into a clearing and paused, getting up from the ground.

**"Doton: Ijou Dobei no Jutsu!"**

Naruto fell backwards as the earth around him formed into a sort of cage. He  
growled, and his eyes once again changed to the Amatsugan and back.

The Cloud nin walked forward from the bushes and smirked.

"This is what Konoha sends? An academy student? My, they must not care  
about the girl's eyes very much."

Naruto growled as he glared at the Cloud nin. "That's what you  
think you bastard," Naruto growled out before running his hands through a set  
of seals.

"Doton: Gekisai Doseki no Jutsu!"

The Cloud nin raised an eyebrow as the earth and rocks around them began to  
rise.

He quickly dodged however, when they began to fly at him at high speeds. He  
threw the unconcious Hinata to the ground and dodged the rocks and debris  
flying at him.

He got up, only to have Naruto in his face. "Suprise," Naruto shouted as he  
brought his fist up.

The Cloud nin caught Naruto's punch and twisted. Naruto groaned as his  
arm was twisted painfully.

Naruto manuvered his body around until he was almost turned away from the  
Cloud nin.

The Cloud nin smirked, and quickly pushed Naruto to the ground and began taking  
out kunai.

Naruto could only lay there helplessly as the enemy nin began throwing kunai.

He watched as every single kunai made an outline of his body on the earth,  
preventing him from escaping.

Naruto watched the nin take out another kunai and began charging.

_Tha-thump._

Naruto's heart was beating abnormally loud as the nin was about to bring down  
the kunai.

_Tha-thump, tha-thump,tha-thump,tha-THUMP!_

With each beat, the nin's Kunai came closer and closer. Naruto could see the  
razor edges of the kunai, so close it was.

Until something inside of him broke.

Naruto immediately began feeling new chakra coursing his veins, and he relished  
the feeling of power.

He grit his hands and noticed that his claws were now there, albeit longer then  
usual, and he felt more...animalistic then usual.

Naruto glanced at the kunai and saw his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat. _His eyes!_

He saw them and examined them, as he wondered over this new Kekkai Genkai  
that had mysteriously shown up.

He glared at the man and gasped.

It was astounding, he could see the man's chakra vessels, and his weak points.  
He could see a motion of the man's arms before it moved.

Focusing, he saw through the chakra vessels and into his body. His bones glowed  
brightly to him, and he saw the nin's kunai drawing ever closer.

With an amazing slowness. He blinked and focused on making the kunai move  
slower.

It stopped moving.

Naruto could control time.

Naruto stepped quickly got up and felt a burst of pain. 'What?' Naruto thought  
to himself, confused.

'What's this? The more I move the more it hurts...'

Naruto looked down, and a dawn of understanding lit up his face.

He merely slowed things down, but because he was moving faster, it hurt because  
of the differences of reality clashing together.

Naruto grinned and released time. The nin dove forward and stabbed the earth with  
his kunai.

The nin stood up and narrowed his eyes. "What did you- how did you?" The nin  
demanded.

Then the nin saw Naruto's eyes.

"I see... if that's what your eyes can do, then I think I'll TAKE THOSE INSTEAD!"

The nin dove forward, in slow motion. Naruto breathed out in wonderment.

And then the pain flared up again. Wincing, he ran to Hinata and began another  
set of seals.

"Futon: Kamikaze Kamaitachi no Jutsu," Naruto shouted, as he released time again.

The nin barely turned around before he was slammed into a tree by the winds, and he  
was cut sharply with every new direction the winds turned.

The nin fell down, bleeding heavily, and Naruto fell to a knee, gasping.

Already he could feel the stages of chakra exhaustion setting in.

_'Kit, why the hell do you think you're doing? Get off your ass and finish this already!'_

Naruto grit his teeth. 'You have a lot of explaining to do furball...' Nontheless, Naruto  
got up and off from his knees.

Summoning the last of his own chakra, his quickly ran through another set of seals,  
while mixing in some of Kyuubi's.

"Koumajutsu: Go Tenma Kiritateru no Jutsu!"

Naruto got low to the ground as his claws lengthened to five inches longer then normal.

They were also extremely sharp, and had an unnatural red glow to them. Naruto growled.

And then he charged.

The Cloud nin barely doged as Naruto took his first slash at him. 'Okay then, four more to  
go,' Naruto thought as the tree behind him fell down with a thud.

The Cloud nin gasped. Naruto took his momentary distraction and ran as fast as he could,  
channeling chakra to his legs to add even more speed.

This time, there was no dodging. The first slash created marks over the nins chest, the  
second claw that came forth cut across his leg, almost crippling him.

The coupe de grace however, was when Naruto brought both of his hands up, and  
slammed them down onto the ground, expelling the chakra gathered in his claws,  
and blowing the nin back, adding the venemous demon chakra to his wounds.

Naruto was gasping hard now, as he fell foward, finally almost out of chakra, as his  
eyes reverted to normal.

He heard a rustle in the bushes.

He weakly turned around, pulling out a kunai to try and defend himself, but dropped it  
when he realized it was the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto glared, "You bastards have some great fucking timing don't you?"

With that, he fell into a dead faint.

* * *

Alright! First story, first chapter, and over five pages... not too bad I think.

Read and review please. How Naruto knows these jutsu and why he is so powerful

will be explained in the next chapter... powerful for a nine year old anyways.

Don't worry, he's not going to be overpowered, he'll still get his ass handed to him

a couple times... he just won't be as... weak...

Translations:

Amatsugan- Heavenly Eyes

Shounin- Saint

Doton: Ijou Dobei no Jutsu - Surrounding Earthen Walls

Doton: Gekisai Doseki no Jutsu - Pulverising Earth

Futon: Kamikaze Kamaitachi no Jutsu - Divine Cutting Winds

Koumajutsu: Go Tenma Kiritateru no Jutsu - Five Demon Slashes


	2. Teams

Alright, well, the last chapter didn't format onto the site right, but I think I have remedy for that.  
This chapter will also explain a few questions about Naruto's abilities... somewhat.

Once again, I own nothing, so... enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Teams

Naruto awoke to the blinding white walls of the hospital. Groaning, he sat up, noticing a lack of 'get well' cards. He snorted in annoyance.

Naruto then retreated into the corners of his mind. 'Ne, Kyuubi?'

No answer.

Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead. 'KYUUBI!'

_'What!?'_

'What the hell was that?' Naruto asked, within his mind, so involved that he did not notice the faint outline of red chakra envelope him, nor the Sandaime entering the room.

_'That, kit... was the rebirth of a lost Kekkai Genkai,' _Kyuubi answered.

'Okay... but what exactly can it do?' Naruto bit back.

_'Well kit, it has certain properties of the Byakugan and the Sharingan... but it is much more ancient and powerful then that. It is the precursor to the two doujutsus, along with some other ones.'_

Naruto nodded inside of his mind, not noticing the Sandaime warily step forward.

'So what is it exactly?'

Silence. Then Kyuubi answered. _'It has the ability to see through out a person's body, as  
you may have experienced last night. This is where the Byakugan comes in; only the  
Byakugan can only see tenketsu, while the Amatsugan can see tenketsu, body core,  
skeletal structure, tendons, and the very soul of a being, whether they're good or bad.'_

Kyuubi paused again. _'It can also predict movements, but not to the degree of the Sharingan, but it more then makes up for this with the ability to control time, to an extent, as you may have noticed.' _

_'You have the first halo, in essense, what would be equal to a tomoe for the Sharingan. There are three in all, representing the Trinities.'_

Naruto nodded. 'So what comes with each tomoe?'

_'The first tomoe, grants you the ability to see a persons soul, skeletal structure, and various other things having to do with the body, limited control over time, higher affinities with your light chakra type, and your dark chakra type. You have dark chakra, due to your Uzumaki blood, on your mother's side. The Nara clan are an example of people who use the dark element, but they cannot directly control dark chakra as you can.'_

Naruto nodded, while the Sandaime was growing annoyed.

_'You can also draw upon the chakra that resides within all beings while using the Amatsugan, therefore, it takes no chakra to acitvate it, after you've activated it for the first time. The second and third tomoe... you can find out once you get there.'_

Naruto did a mental face fault. 'How the hell did I get the Amatsugan then?'

_'''Shit... I knew this was coming'''.... 'You got it because. you are the new Shounin of your time Naruto.'_

'Shounin? what exactly is that?'

_'A Shounin is essentially a saint, chosen to protect the lands from whatever new evil has risen during that time. A Shounin is not chosen everytime evil comes afoot, however, they are only chosen when it is deemed by the Gods that the lands are being destroyed by an evil greater then usual, so they have chosen you, with the Shinigami's blessing.'_

Naruto was speechless. 'So... I'm basically a saint?'

_'In simple terms yes, whenever you face an enemy, your ability to see their sould will tell you whether or not they have lived the right path; this does not mean everyone with a tainted soul is to be slain, it means that whenever you face someone who can fight back, and truly cannot be brought back fromthe dark side, that is when you pass upon them your judgement. There is a jutsu to do this, however, it is different for each Shounin that has passed, so when the time comes, you will know it.'_

Naruto was silent. 'Kyuubi? Why did you attack Konoha?'

_'That is a different story, for a different time, Naruto, now go talk to the old man, who has been calling your name very impatiently. When you arrive at your apartment, there will be a couple of scrolls for you, Learn the justus inside, they will help you very much.'_

Naruto glanced up, raising a hand in greeting to the Sandaime.

'Yo, oji-san,"

The Sandaime sweatdropped at the nick name. But he regained his composure, fixing Naruto with a stare that made him squirm.

"Naruto, we need to talk about...recent developements that surround you... such as the Kyuubi's chakra that you seem able to use."

Naruto sighed, "You didn't really expect Kyuubi to stay holed up in a cage without trying to contact me did you? And he lets me use his chakra, because, it's helped me out more then once."

Sandaime leaned forward warily, "Are you sure you know what you're doing Naruto? That chakra is not regular chakra, it is very-" "Dangerous? Posionous to my body? The Yondaime made the seal specifically for me to be able to use his chakra." Naruto interrupted him.

The Sandaime's jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"Kyuubi explained many things, and taught me many things  
that I would have otherwise never learned from the academy," Naruto interrupted, once again.

Sarutobi sighed, "Nonetheless, be careful Naruto, and one more thing... what exactly is that wonderful new Kekkai Genkai you seemed to have gained?"

The old Hokage was not a fool, he had studied extensively different Kekkai Genkai's, and had an inkling of what Naruto's seemed to be.

Naruto smirked, "The Amatsugan," Naruto closed his eyes, then opened them, revealing the fabled eyes.

Sarutobi's heart skipped a beat at seeing the intense eyes, so different then Naruto's usual calm blue ones.

The Sandaime regained his composure however, at seeing Naruto start laughing.

"I assume you are aware of the responsibilities of posessing that particular Kekkai Genkai?"

Naruto nodded, "Kyuubi explained some things, and I really wanna try this out."

The Sandaime sighed. "Well then Naruto, I believe there's something I would like for you to do."

The Sandaime handed him a scroll. "This is your first mission, you are to be learn all of the jutsus from the Forbidden Scroll."

Naruto gave him a pointed look.

The Sandaime tried to explain his actions. "No one has ever been able  
to learn all the jutsu contained inside, and use them effectively, I believe that, by passing the villages' forbidden jutsu to you, then you will be able to use them effectively, and they will be more useful to you then in the hands of any other."

Naruto nodded.

The Sandaime nodded back, and got up to walk out the door.

Leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

_'So what will you do Naruto?'_ The Kyuubi's voice whispered in his head.

Naruto gripped his sheets tightly, 'I will be the new Shounin, and protect these people, no matter what harm they may have done to me,'

The Kyuubi rested, allowing a rare smile to grace his features.

This is what happened four years ago to give Naruto the status he had now, and allowing him to be listed in the Bingo Book as the 'Akuma Shounin.'

Not that anyone new of course. The only one who new of Naruto's exploits were the Anbu that he had worked with, the Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Hinata.

And only four of those people knew that the Akuma Shounin was really Naruto.

He was broken from his musings by Iruka grabbing his attention with, "Congratulations, you have all passed the Genin exam, now, we will list off your teams, and you will wait for your instructors to come and get you."

Naruto grinned at the absence of Mizuki. The traitor had tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll, only to realize too late that it was no longer in the Hokage Tower. The Anbu had quickly came and dispatched him.

Naruto blinked as he heard his name called -"Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha,"

There was a cry of pain as the fangirl's who had hoped to be with Sasuke had their hopes and dreams crushed.

Specifically, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke and Naruto had both hoped to Kami that they would have gotten Hinata, and Lady Luck had answered their prayer's.

Hinata smiled at being on the same team as her crush, and adopted brother.

The three of them had devoloped a friendship one day when they were running from fangirls, a small mob, and a bully respectively. They had proceeded to run into each other, and the trio had lead the accumulation of people through a chase in the woods, finally ending at midnight when Naruto had quickly located the Uchiha compound  
and burst through the doors.

Not that Sasuke would admit it, but Naruto and Hinata had served to lessen his aggresion towards other people, and he had become more open to those that were his friends. He was still an avenger, but had set his goal aside after Naruto and Hinata had made him realize that his avenger dreams were only achievable if he allowed people  
to help him.

Hinata had also grown more confident, and stuttered less, unless she was around Naruto. Sasuke smiled a rare smile whenever he saw his adopted sister around Naruto.

Naruto had merely changed his clothing style, what with Sasuke and Hinata accompanying him to various stores to deter the store owners from kicking him out.

He no longer wore orange, Sasuke and Hinata having helped him burned everything that had to do with the hideous jumpsuit.

Instead, he wore what would be considered terrible Shinobi clothing, wearing a simple, black shirt.

With black ninja pants, along with making his ninja boots actual... boots instead of the sandals they were usually given.

Over his shirt he wore a jacket with pockets here and there, and to either side of him, he kept his kunai and shuriken. His hitai-ate he had tied around his neck.

When asked why he chose this style of clothing, he responded with a simple, "It looks good, its simple, and everything's in easy reach."

Sasuke and Hinata admitted his point.

Naruto had also told them of the Kyuubi, having finally been cornered by the both of them one day when they were ten. Instead of them running away from him like he had expected them to, they had both hugged him, with Hinata gently teasing Sasuke, calling him a softy.

Sasuke had immediately blushed and glared at the laughing duo.

The three of them were brought out from their musings by the screech of Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN! Aren't you sad at not being on the same team with me?? It's way better then being with Ino-pig isn't it? Though we could do with using someone other then Naruto..." And so she continued,with Naruto silently laughing at Sasuke, while Sasuke sent a 'Kill me please' look to Hinata.

Hinata giggled, and Sakura left, having heard her instructor call out her team.

One by one, the teams were called, until finally, all that remained was Team 7.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata had proceeded to go into a very lengthy game of Poker, with Hinata cutting her losses and folding out of the game early, while Sasuke grew increasingly frustrated, determined to defeat Naruto at at least one hand.

Naruto's self-satisfied smirk wasn't helping very much.

Sasuke finally snapped and threw the cards up in the air.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!!"

The fireball that burst out of Sasuke's mouth came rushing out, burning the poker cards, and leaving Naruto to dodge, while the fireball continued.

The door opened, and the man who had appeared at the door quickly ducked and the four of them watched as the fireball burst through the roof of the Academy.

Silence raged on for a few moments before the man finally spoke.

"My first impressions of you all is... you guys suck,"

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto sweatdropped. The man continued, "Meet me on the roof,"  
with that, he shunshin'ed to the roof.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke glanced at each other, then followed the man's example.

* * *

The four of them sat upon the roof, staring at their supposed sensei.

"Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals," the man said.

Hinata raised her hand, "Ano, shouldn't you go first sensei? You are the stranger here."

The man nodded her point. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like things, I dislike things, I have many hobbies, and my goals are to have a goal, go, you with the blue hair."

Hinata flushed then continued, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like my friends, training, and studying my clan jutsu, along with learning other jutsu, I dislike the Curse seal that is on the Branch members, and I also dislike people who make fun of my friends. My hobbies are training, reading medical scrolls, and making healing salves. My goals are to become a medic-nin, and to help my friends achieve their goals."

Kakashi nodded, "Emo, go,"

Sasuke growled before continuing, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like training, my friends, learning new jutsu, and sushi, I dislike people who try to hurt my friends, and late senseis-" here he glared at Kakashi, "I also hate Orochimaru. My hobbies are training, and talking with my friends, along with learning new jutsu, my goals are to revive my clan, avenge my clan, and help my friends with their goals."

Kakashi raised an unseen eyebrow, 'Oh? So he's not completely an avenger eh? Interesting...' "Blondie go,"

Naruto jumped up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, my friends, training, and playing poker, I dislike people who cheat at poker, and those who try to harm my friends.  
My hobbies are talking with my friends, learning new jutsu, training, and playing poker. My goals are to help my friends with their dreams, and to become the greatest Hokage!"

By the end of his speech, Naruto had settled into a 'superman' pose.

Meanwhile, a flock of birds flew by, chanting 'Ahou....ahou...'

Sasuke sweat dropped, while Hinata giggled, and Kakashi ran over his team in his mind.

'So... a not so stuck up Hyuuga, a actually human avenger, and a not so demonic vessel...' Outwardly however, he clapped his hands together, and gave them their instructions.

"Meet me at Training Ground Nine tomorrow at seven A.M. Don't be late, and don't eat breakfast, or else... you'll throw up," Kakashi shunshined away.

"So...." Naruto drawled out, "what do you guys think?"

Sasuke groaned, "He seems like a terrible sensei, and what the hell was with the 'don't eat breakfast' thing? Screw him, I'm not skipping breakfast."

Hinata thought for a moment, "I think he's holding back, but we'll see tomorrow, and I too, shall eat breakfast."

Naruto nodded, "Well, he's underestimating us, so let's give him hell," Naruto's eye's glowed red and flickered into the Amatsugan, "You don't underestimate us,"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and smirked a very rare smirk, "Or else you won't live to regret it,"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, on the verge of having the two tomoed Sharingan, "And that's a promise."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Sasuke and Hinata sweat dropped, with Sasuke hitting him over the head, "Baka! Shut up with the damn laughing already!"

Naruto started crying huge waterfalls, "Gah, no one appreciates me here..."

Hinata giggled.

* * *

Yes yes I know huh? Sasuke's actually NOT a bastard in this one? He's actually nice  
and not a dick?

Hinata DOESN'T stutter and blush around Naruto? What has the world come to?

Maa, I have plans for them, and there's a reason I made them this way, along with the fact that hanging around Naruto is sure to have some positive effects, especially during childhood.

As for the Kyuubi and the Amatsugan, Sasuke and Hinata are fully aware of the circumstances surrounding the Doujutsu, Hinata because... she was kinda there, Sasuke because he is Naruto's closest friend, aside from Hinata.

Translations:

Ahou/Baka – idiot

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Grand Fireball Technique

Teams:

Team 7: Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata

Team 8: Shino, Kiba, Sakura

Team 10: Ino, Chouji, Shikimaru


	3. The Test

Alright! Well... it's certainly been a while... but life has kept me from writing, but never fear! Consistent updates should be starting once this month is over, but that doesn't mean I won't update.

Chapter 3 – The Test

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn streamed through Naruto's window as he woke up and blearily yawned. He look at his clock, with the time reading 7:00 A.M.

'Kuso! I'm late!' Naruto cursed and quickly went through his usual morning processes.

He quickly got dressed and ran as fast as he could to the training grounds, adding a little chakra to  
ensure he wasn't too late.

As he arrived, he saw Sasuke already there, along with Hinata who was just arriving.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he skidded to a stop, his forward momentum making it difficult to  
stop.

"So guys," Naruto said, smirk threatening to swallow his face, "who's ready to kick some ass?"

Hinata nodded in the affirmative, with Sasuke smirking in agreement.

However, they didn't expect Kakashi to be two hours late...

Two Hours Later

"AAARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT TEME WHEN HE GETS HERE!!!"

Surprisingly, it was not Naruto who screamed this out, it was Hinata, who immediately clapped  
her hands over her mouth.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in surprise, before chuckling with amusement.

Hinata stuck her nose up in the air.

It was this scene that Kakashi came to as he walked towards the training grounds. He sweat dropped. 'Huh, well, they certainly are a lively bunch,'

He masked his chakra signature as best as he could, and walked over to them.

Naruto's nose twitched.

All laughter stopped immediately. Hinata and Sasuke knew how to tell the signs when Naruto sensed  
an intruder.

Chakra masking was good and all, but even that was no match for Naruto's supreme hearing and  
smell.

Especially if you reeked or didn't know how to be quiet to save your life.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and nodded over to his left.

Sasuke gave a nod of affirmation and quickly activated his Sharingan, while Hinata received a nod to Naruto's left, and she activated her Byakugan.

Kakashi looked on in puzzlement at their actions. 'What are they doing?'

His answer was soon found when he had to dodge a flaming dragon.

His lone eye widened as he quickly flared his chakra up and stepped out of the bushes.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at him apprehensively.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, you guys seem to have a grasp on strategy, but that wasn't the test,"

The three genin relaxed. Kakashi did his infamous eye smile.

"The test is this, you are to retrieve these bells before time runs out," He held up two bells.

Hinata spoke up, "Ano, but there are only two." Kakashi clapped his hands together.

"Indeed there are! See, whoever fails to get a bell, gets sent back to the academy," Sasuke froze,  
while Naruto quickly tried to determine the purpose of the test, as he had never heard of a three man team.

Kakashi smiled at them, "You must come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise, you will fail, no.... GO!"

The three 'genins' hid. Kakashi smirked, 'now let's see how these three measure up.'

Naruto quickly found Sasuke, "Sasuke, we need to find Hinata and team up,"

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto, I need to become a genin, I can't get sent back to the academy, I can't, I... I need to pass.... I'm an avenger, I-" Whatever disjointed thoughts were going through his head, we will never know, as Naruto had punched Sasuke in the face.

"Shut up teme, I thought you were done with this bullcrap! Think about it, since when has there ever been a three man team? Never! There's always a four man team! That's the point of this exercise!  
Teamwork!"

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, who's eyes had unknowingly turned red and started flickering.

Sasuke received his reality check once Hinata appeared by Naruto's side.

"Guys! I've figured out the point of the test!"

Sasuke got up, "Damn, I've been an absolute baka... you guys are right, do any of you have a plan?"

Naruto pondered, then came up with an answer, "Nope, I say we all go in and wing it,"

Sasuke sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the end, they agreed to 'go in and wing it', but with a few _minor_ modifications.

Such as Hinata being the first to go in, then Sasuke, then Naruto, with all of them ganging up on him, there was no way Kakashi would win.

Especially since Naruot had learned most of the jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll, and had passed down some jutsu to Sasuke and Hinata.

Kakashi was there, waiting, while reading his book. Naruto smirked as Hinata rushed in.

Naruto became incensed when Kakashi merely kept his bok out and took to dodging all of Hinata's strikes with her Jyuuken, and Sasuke jumped into action.

He burst out of the bushes to Kakashi's right and quickly raced through a set of hand seals.

"Katon; Karyuu Endan!"

Kakashi's eye widened as he was forced to put his book away, there by dodging, and falling to Hinata's  
Jyuuken.

Kakashi held his limp arm, as Hinata's strike had managed to close one of his tenketsu.

Naruto then burst out behind him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A multitude of Naruto's then surrounded him, with Hinata and Sasuke  
smirking, having their Kekkai Genkai's activated.

Naruto started dashing forward.

"It's over Kakashi-sensei! Kage Bunshins! Now! Futon: Kamikaze Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

This was the roar of the clones as a small tornado formed from the multiple winds forming.

The original Naruto quickly dashed in and pulled Sasuke and Hinata away, while Kakashi was left  
to face the full force of the attack.

The sounds of several clones disappearing was what they heard, as they saw multiple bits of wood  
fall to the ground.

Kakashi had Kawarimi'd with a log and as a result, the resulting winds pulled the clones in and  
dispelled them.

Naruto recognized a potentially lethal new jutsu that had just appeared. Naruto glanced to Sasuke and Hinata, while they nodded their recognition also.

They would being work on a new formation that could implement the jutsu.

Kakashi walked out into the clearing.

"Ma, you guys are doing pretty good, but pretty good won't cut it, now how about you show me some of that intent to kill?"

Naruto inwardly seethed, as did Sasuke, while Hinata bowed her head.

"Killing intent? I'LL SHOW YOU KLLING INTENT!" Naruto roared as he got down on all fours.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he stood for a moment as everyone felt a rush of very familiar chakra.

Sasuke and Hinata smirked, while shivering in anticipation, while Kakashi felt his heart drop.

The Kyuubi's chakra..

What amazed him was the utter boldness of the other two genin that were with them. They seemed to  
be smirking and slightly... anticipating something?

Naruto opened his eyes to show Kakashi the new blood red ones.

Naruto grinned at him, while he closed his eyes again.

He whispered something so faint, it could have been mistaken, but Kakashi knew it wasn't when Naruto opened his eyes again.

"Amatsugan."

Overall, the Amatsugan by itself was a fearful sight, but when mixed in with blood red eyes, you tended to get the irises a different color.

Such as the two extra iris, instead of being dark purple, they were now silver in color, while the  
halo was white.

Naruto grinned, then disappeared.

Kakashi barely raised his hand in time to block a slash from Naruto's newly formed claws.

However, the slash ripped out the metal gauntlet that was on his gloves, and Kakashi took a hurried step back. "Oh shi-"

He didn't have time for this though, as Sasuke threw a kunai at him, then ran through a set of seals

"Kage Kunai no Jutsu," the kunais immediately multiplied.

Kakashi jumped as high as he could, not noticing one of his bells fall to the ground.

He turned his attention to Sasuke, not noticing Hinata below.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten," Kakashi, still being in the air, could only turn and watch as the multiple kunai were deflected back at him.

Granted, they weren't as concentrated as before, due to the rounded surface of the Kaiten, but the result was still the same.

Kakashi could only watch (and fall) as the kunai missed him completely, aside for that one cut off his last bell.

_Last bell!?_ Indeed, Kakashi looked down and saw a smirking Naruto armed and ready as he caught the bell.

Then, Naruto disappeared. Kakashi looked everywhere, even above him, but unbeknownst to him,  
Naruto and Sasuke had entered the world of the Amatsugan.

Hinata had as well, but remained on the ground, focusing chakra in preparation for her newest jutsu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke could only do his best not to cry out in pain as they broke time. He glanced over to see Naruto struggling to get them up to Kakashi's height.

'Hardass,' Sasuke winced. He knew of the Amatsugan's time abilities, but this was _insane!_

To carry two people along, _and_ not suffer from chakra exhaustion the instant you even tried, was nothing short of amazing!

They finally reached Kakashi's height, and Naruto released control of time.

Sasuke swirled around while bringing his leg up, resulting in a reverse roundhouse kick  
to Kakashi's jaw.

Naruto took this moment, being higher then Sasuke, to bring his leg down onto Kakashi's stomach  
once he was sufficiently laid out in the air.

Sasuke twirled around again, using his fist to spin Kakashi around to face him, and proceeded to palm his chest, sending him up, another twirl, elbow to the chest, another twirl, and then a bycicle kick to the stomach.

Naruto took this moment to uppercut Kakashi back into a standing position, then quickly grabbed a hold of Sasuke with hand, and positioned him behind Kakashi.

Simultaneous kicks were sent to the midsection of their sensei, then Sasuke jumped in the air more so then he already was with the help of chakra, while pushing on Kakashi to once again lay him out flat.

Naruto spun around and Sasuke manuevered himself for a high axe kick, while Naruto spun around with a lower axe kick.

They sent him flying towards the ground at high speeds.

"Kitsune Sorede Shishi Rendan," they both exclaimed as they started falling, with Naruto being exhausted, as doing that particular combo required for him to take control of time every so often to make sure that they didn't fall.

Hinata received her signal, and she ran forward, Byakugan eyes examining every single one of  
Kakashi's tenketsu.

She twirled her hands around in a seemingly random, but specific pattern, and she quickly slammed her hand forward, a beam of light forming in her hand, and jutting outwards.

"Hakke Jyuken Denka!" She roared as Kakashi's body crackled with a blue light. The reason being Hinata's chakra jumping through each and everyone of Kakashi's tenketsu, shutting them down, and creating a brilliant blue beam that extended several inches out behind him, with several smaller beams jutting out from some of his chakra points.

Kakashi lay on the ground, groaning as the the so called 'genin' walked towards him.

'Are these really academy graduates? What the hell are the other teams like?' was all he could wonder.

Hinata picked up the second bell, while Kakashi smirked, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto cursed while Sasuke shook with anger, and Hinata bowed her head.

They looked up to see the real Kakashi jumping down from a tree.

"Well, you guys did very good, and were able to realize the concept of the test very quickly."

The three students looked at him.

Kakashi smiled his famous eye smile, "You all...pass,"

Naruto couldn't help it, he screamed and jumped up in joy.

"YATTA!" he shouted victoriously to the skies. Naruto then landed on his knees, panting for  
air.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, while Hinata examined his chakra coils.  
"It's just his chakra being used too much, it's not exhaustion, but it's the way they were used, all he needs is some rest."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll help him home, it's better I be seen with him then you Hinata."

Hinata frowned, but nodded.

She understood, after all, how could the Hyuuga heiress be seen with a demon?

Sasuke helped him up, while Naruto protested.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his team's antics. 'Obito... you would be proud of them... especially Sasuke...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi cleared his throat as he looked at the Jounins before him.

"Kurenai, what do you have to say about your team?"

Kurenai took her cue, "Team 8, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino,  
pass. They work well together when need be, but Sakura pushes the others too much, and has too  
much hero worship of a certain Uchiha.."

Asuma didn't need to take his cue, and stepped forward. "Team 10 consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikimaru, and Akimichi Chouji pass, they work well for the next generation of the of Nara-Yama-Aki trio, although their teamwork could use some work."

Kakashi looked up from his book, while Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the smut.

Many of the Jounins inside the rooms smirked, as Kakashi had never passed a team before, ever.

"Team 7, with Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto showed great teamwork, with Naruto figuring out the meaning of the exercise from the very beginning. They all show a flawless understanding of each others' skills and abilities. They present above Genin level abilities and they all.... pass."

Jaws dropped.

They had never heard Kakashi come close to praising any of his failed genin cells, and here he was,  
lavishing on his recent like it was a newborn baby.

Kakashi had a very satisfied smirk on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol yep, tests already... some of you may have noticed the rush on how I'm doing things, but that's because I'm in a hurry to get to the Wave arc... lol does it show? And no, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke are not all-powerful, they're just a lot more powerful the the manga/anime due to Naruto's influence.

Kakashi is also a jounin, Naruto is a genin, while he may be powerful enough to bring Kakashi down, he still needs experience.

Translations

Kitsune Sorede Shishi Rendan: Fox and Lion Barrage

Hakke Jyuuken Denka: Eight Divinations Jyuuken Charge


	4. Meeting of The Two Demons

Alright guys, I'm not sure how updating will go, but I will try to have a new chapter out posted every week, or week and a half.

Three at the latest.

And please review more, I'm disappointed by the amount of reviews I have, but the extraordinary amount of "Favorite Author" or "Favorite Story" alerts I've been getting.

Just let me know how I'm doing, or review about the story, please?

Any ways, I'm done with my mini rant, so on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – The Meeting of Two Demons

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had been overjoyed at passing the genin exam. However, he soon discovered that the only missions they could do were D rank missions.

A month had continued, and Naruto's patience was quickly wearing thin.

They had also had to catch the damn cat three times that day.

The group in the Hokage tower could only watch as the woman smothered her cat in her chest.

Naruto grinned, "That's right, smother him... _smother him!_ Add some fucking power to that you bitch..."

Sarutobi could only sweat drop, while making the mental note not to assign Team 7 the responsibility of catching Tora again.

The woman thanked them, and left, while Sarutobi looked over the available missions.

"Let's see, we have weeding Mr. Tamanaka's garden, delivering scrolls, or-" Naruto quickly interrupted him.

"Ojii-san! Can't we get a C rank mission? We're qualified, and we've done more missions than any other genin team!"

Sasuke nodded in affirmation, while Kakashi looked up from his book. 'Some how, I knew this was coming,' he thought to himself wearily.

Hinata straightened up her back.

Sarutobi smirked inwardley. "Well, your team has completed more than enough missions, but if I give you this missions, a more experienced team must go with you."

Naruto shrugged, "Just give us the damn mission old man,"

The Sandaime's eye twitched. "Naruto, your accompanying team will be Team Gai, enjoy," is all that was said as the missions scroll was thrown in the air.

Naruto caught the said scroll and looked at it speculatively, as the poof of shunshins alerted them to four new arrivals.

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE A MISSIONS OF THIS CALIBUR!"

Naruto immediately fell to the ground, holding his ears in pain while twitching. Kakashi looked at him in pity, knowing that the Kyuubi's effects must have included better hearing than most.

Sarutobi sweat dropped at the still twitching Naruto, and cleared his throat.

"Team 7, Team Gai, you eight will be tasked with the responsibility of accompanying a man to his village, and protecting him until he has finished building his bridge. Understood?"

The people in the room (minus Naruto, who was still twitching, and Kakashi, who was reading his book) stood straight up. "Hai!" was the collective response.

Just then, the door opened, and Naruto immediately jumped up, having smelled the presence of something that was known to bestow among men sacred abilities.

The man stepped forward, "Yo! My name is Tazuna, and you all are to protect my while I build my super bridge!"

He glanced around. "This is all I get? An emo, a blue haired wimp, a gay faggot, a guy with freaky eyebrows, and a girl with buns on her head?"

It took all of Sasuke's strength to stop Naruto from leaping at the old man.

Naruto struggled. "Let...me...GO...SASUKEEEE!!!"

Sasuke sweat dropped as Naruto started clawing at the ground.

"Give me.. the.. ALCOHOL!!!"

Kakashi face planted into the ground as he groaned at the ridiculousness of that statement.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should all introduce ourselves?"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped struggling with one another. Gai stepped forward, "Yosh! I am Maito Gai! These pupils of mine are Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee!"

His respective team members bowed as their names were called out, minus Neji, who was staring at Hinata coolly, while Hinata was too busy being poked by Naruto to notice.

"Hinata, your face is soft," Naruto said as he rubbed her face gently. Hinata turned red.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Guys...."

Naruto stopped his poking, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, that's Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata, there we go."

Naruto returned to his poking, while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Guys, meet at the western gate tomorrow at 7 A.M. Sharp, don't be late." is all Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and early morning, as Team Gai, along with Tazuna waited for Team 7 to show up.

Did I mention it was 9:30?

Indeed, Team Gai were shaking furiously, with the exception of Lee, who was kicking a tree trunk, and had by now reduced it to splinters.

Four puffs of smoke appeared, as Team 7 showed up.

They glanced at each other, confused at the timing the four of them seemed to have.

Naruto then coughed, "Gay...."

Sasuke smirked, while Kakashi took out his book.

"KAKASHI! WHY HAVE YOU-"

Naruto quickly threw a rock at him, proceeding to shut him up as the rock hit him in the testicles.

Gai stood confused as the rock bounced harmlessly off, while everyone else's eyes flew out of their sockets at the phenomenon.

Sasuke looked at him, "Gai-sensei... what... the fu-" Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Let's get going shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had continued along the road for quite some time, when they noticed, (they being everyone except for Lee) a puddle on the side of the road.

Naruto signaled to Hinata and Sasuke with his fingers, while nodding towards the puddle. The three of them closed their eyes, then opened them, revealing to Kakashi the familiar trio of Doujutsus.

And it never ceased to amaze him how the Amatsugan, with all of its pure qualities, was the most intimidating in appearance.

Team Gai were behind Team 7, Neji glaring at Hinata and Sasuke, having already dismissed Naruto as a threat. Tenten was looking through a magazine, flipping the pages restlessly as she examined every weapon that interested her.

Lee was running around, panting excitedly, while Gai was ahead, talking with Kakashi.

Naruto sweat dropped, while Sasuke groaned, and Hinata muttered under her breath, "How the hell can they not see the genjutsu?"

They passed the puddle without incident, and Naruto began to contemplate whether his senses were merely going haywire, when the action began.

Two large people burst out of the puddle, with a chain link weapon attaching them together.

Team Gai were taken by surprise, while Team 7 immediately dashed into action, but Kakashi and Gai had already been wrapped together, their blood starting to pour through the chain.

Too late.

Gai and Kakashi slumped over, dead.

Sasuke and Hinata hesitated, while the rest of Team Gai bowed their heads.

Naruto unleashed a wave of bloodlust.

He got on all fours while issuing commands. "Sasuke! Take care of the left one. Hinata! With me!"

Sasuke jumped forward, kunai in hand as he formed a few seals. "Katon: Tajuu Kage Moeagaru no Jutsu!" Sasuke tossed forward the kunai, which quickly caught fire and multiplied.

Naruto glanced towards Hinata and nodded.

They both ran towards the last attacker, Naruto forming one seal as he got up off all fours, allowing Hinata to catch up to him.

"Tengoku: Miraa Shinkirou!"

Time phased out for the last attacker as everything froze.

Then things began to slowly speed up, but with one noticeable difference. Everything was negative.

The best explanation possible would be the effect you have when you take a negative picture with a camera.

There were also too many Naruto's rushing past and through him for him to even get a hold of himself.

He tried punching one, but his fist went through. He took a step back.

Until Hinata's palm struck his chest. "Hakke: Jyuuken Yoshin Kanden,"

The genjutsu, as the attacker was now able to identify it as, disappeared.

Naruto ran to Hinata, as she nearly keeled over from having put in elemental chakra into her Jyuuken.

Sasuke quickly looked towards them, and knocked the other attacker out before he ran towards Hinata.

The other attacker blinked, then shook off the Jyuuken. He grinned maniacally.

"You genin think something like that can stop me? All flash and no power, you Konoha-" He gasped and coughed, as was looked like an electrical current was running through his body.

He tried to get up, but was unable to do so, as his tenketsu were shut down, with the electrical charge merely adding insult to injury.

He fell, and he looked up blearily. "What did you.. do to me?" he panted, trying to stay concious.

Naruto frowned. "Dead men don't need to learn anything."

Naruto took out a kunai, and swung it down, having no qualms about his actions.

A hand stopped him. He looked up to see Kakashi holding his arm and shaking his head.

"Naruto, we can use these two for information, you still have much to learn."

Naruto nodded and returned his kunai to his holster, while Kakashi eye smiled. "However, you guys exceeded my expectations, and you, Hinata, I'm very proud of you for charging in with Naruto."

Gai popped up beside him, "YES! NARUTO AND HINATA! THAT WAS MOST YOUTHFUL! IT IS A PITYMY TEAM DID NOT TAKE INITIATIVE-" Team 7 sweat dropped.

Kakashi tapped his shoulder and nodded him towards his own team. Gai paused, then dashed towards them.

Kakashi smiled. "That was an excellent performance, better then what I had expected."

Sasuke glared at him, "What was that crap about Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi took out his book. "Well, Sasuke, me and Gai decided to test you all, however, you kinda left his team to... take defense."

Kakashi turned towards Sasuke. "What was that jutsu by the way? I don't believe I've ever seen it before."

Sasuke smirked, "You haven't, because I made it."

Naruto cleared his throat, and Sasuke sighed. "With the help of Naruto and Hinata...."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, an unspoken command to explain.

"Well, I thought about Naruto's unnatural affinity for dark techniques, and since I can't learn Kage Bunshin, I decided to try and use Kage Bunshin with kunais, but adding in fire because that's my element."

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "I figured as much, but what I meant was how could you have made your own technique without any training?"

Kakashi turned towards Hinata, "Hinata? Would you care to explain? Or is Naruto the mastermind behind all of this?"

Hinata and Sasuke pointed towards Naruto, and he glared at them. "Traitors," he muttered.

He cleared his throat. "Well, people find making their own jutsus to be hard, and it is, but not if you start out by modifying jutsus first, such as Sasuke's little flaming kunai trick, or Hinata's electrical Jyuuken."

Kakashi waited for him to continue.

"Well, if you start out that way, it's easier to get a grasp on what seals work, and how you want it to come out."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "That makes sense, but you're still changing the nature of the jutsu..."

Naruto grinned, "Yes, but that's where planning comes in handy. See, most people just charge ahead, without any planning, but to successfully make a jutsu, you have to ask yourself: What element is this? What are the basic hand seals that I'll need? What will it look like? What are it's effects?"

Naruto cleared his throat, "It makes it a hell of a lot easier once you've figured these things out, because then there's less room for error, and your jutsu will go the way you want it."

Kakashi's eye twitch. It didn't make sense! Well, it did, and theoretically it would work, but just because you thought of something that way didn't mean that it would happen that way!

Then again... the jutsus from the genin exam and the jutsus just shown tended to blow that notion in the water.

'I give up, these kids are going to give me more gray hairs then I need,' he thought to himself.

'Then again... if these three can help each other grow, and we have results like these...' Kakashi smiled as he thought of peacefuller times.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he went through Hinata's attack from inside of his mind.

There was no way she had just done that. He had been examining her the entire time with the Byakugan, and he had seen the charges of electricity in her Jyuuken.

Along with the hand seals.

But it was impossible! The Gentle Fist style didn't allow for the use of hand seals, or elemental techniques!

So how did Hinata, figure it out, while he had been deluding himself that he was the strongest?

This would require new information.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They set up camp for the night, having pressed Tazuna to tell them the truth.

When they had heard his story, Team Gai had immediately wanted to return home, while Team 7, meaning Naruto, vehemently demanded they stay and protect him.

It seemed that Naruto was the leader of their team, rather then Kakashi.

However, he was fine with that, has he saw Naruto genuinely cared for his team mates, and saw them as more then just pawns.

Kakashi had also pressed on Naruto to explain his genjutsu, but he merely smiled and told him, "It's a secret,"

Kakashi had nearly ripped his hair out in frustration.

Tazuna, for the first time, felt safe on his trip, as he had seen how strong the first team was. The second team, he wasn't so sure, but he could sleep easy knowing that his life was in the hands of three very capable genin.

It was with a huge smile everyone set off for Wave.

However, Naruto was constantly on edge, with Hinata acting as lookout, her Byakugan keeping them aware of any impeding threats.

Sasuke fingered a kunai as he appeared to be nonchalant.

Kakashi had put away his book for once, and had been discreetly checking every thing that could have been a genjutsu.

Team Gai were in formation around Tazuna, while Tazuna himself was looking around nervously.

Wait... then I guess they weren't smiling.

There. He heard it. A faint rustle in the bushes.

Sasuke turned around and tossed a kunai into the bushes.

They waited with bated breath, when a white rabbit came darting out.

Tazuna face planted, while Sasuke looked confused. "Wha-.. but I head..."

Kakashi rested his hand on his head, much like a father would to a dumb child. "Don't worry Sasuke... we all make mistakes,"

Sasuke grit his teeth, while Neji smirked. (Yeah... they haven't been much use have they?)

"It seems that the Uchiha have lost their minds along as their members..." Sasuke spun around angrily.

"What the FUCK did you just say!?"

Neji smirked, "You heard me, unless your hearing is starting to go as well?" Sasuke growled, and, in all likelihood, would have charged at him, when a giant sword came hurtling towards them.

They all ducked, while Tazuna had his legs kicked out from under him, courtesy of Naruto.

They got up, brushing themselves off to see a man standing on top of the sword, which had buried itself

inside a tree.

"Well well, Sharingan Kakashi... why don't you hand over the bridge builder, and we'll all be on our merry way hmm?"

The man laughed, and they were all hit with a wave of killer intent.

Everything froze, as time everyone's heart seemed to stop.

'What...what is this?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'This... this isn't an ordinary shinobi.. he's.. he's going to kill us... we have to run... run! RUN!'

Hinata started shivering as her eyes dilated, and she closed them.

Team Gai froze in their spots, completely unable to do anything but watch as the man pulled his sword from the tree, and slowly walk over to Tazuna.

He raised his sword, and swung.

The sound of screeching metal was heard as his swing was blocked by a two kunai, and a pair of clawed hands gripping his sword.

The man's eyes widened in surprise as Gai and Kakashi kicked him with a Konoha Renpuu, while Naruto let go of his sword, allowing him to be sent to the ground.

Kakashi and Gai got into a formation, while Kakashi said, "Everyone, guard Tazuna."

Naruto growled, but did as he was told. He went by Hinata and Sasuke on his way, and helped them to their feet.

Kakashi pulled his Hitai-ite over his head, revealing his lone Sharingan eye, while Gai pulled off his weights.

The man grinned, "I warned you, but now, you will have the bloods of everyone on your hands as they are slain by I, Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist!"

Zabuza darted forward, creating a Mizu Bunshin along the way, and they both took on Gai and Kakashi.

It was a short lived battle for Gai, as his insistance on using Taijutsu proved futile, and he was consequently knocked out.

For Kakashi, it was a different matter completely, as his Sharingan eye didn't help him all that much.

"Suirou no Jutsu!"

Kakashi dodged groaned as he was caught inside the water barrier, having been caught off guard with a kick to his chin that sent him spiraling towards the water.

Zabuza turned towards the genin, and sent his bunshin after them.

Kakashi coughed. "Guys, get out of here! Get Tazuna and finish the mission!"

Surprisingly, it was Hinata that stepped forward. "No, we will not run, we will not back down, for we are shinobi of Konoha."

Sasuke also stepped forward, "Those who abandon their missions are trash,"

Naruto finished, as his eyes had an unnatural glow to them. "But those who abandon their friends are worse then trash."

Kakashi grit his teeth, "Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto! I am obeying you as your commander and superior to _leave with everyone's lives still intact!_"

Team Gai had collected their cell commander, and were ushering Tazuna away, when Naruto spoke.

Sasuke and Hinata had hesitantly began walking back.

Naruto remained where he was.

"Don't try and pull rank on us sensei, I know what I'm getting into."

Naruto had bowed his head. "Those three may be willing to walk away, but I'm not willing to let a fellow comrade die,"

The others stopped, while Naruto continued. "It does not matter whether or not the mission is completed, because if we're to die with our heads turned, we have no honor as shinobi."

"The mission does not matter, because the life of a fellow comrade is more important to me then any stupid mission."

The others had completely stopped by now, listening.

"What if I lose a leg protecting those I find more precious then my mission? Then I'll give it everything I've got with what I have. What if I lose my other leg? Then I'll fight with my two arms. What if I lose my arms? Then I'll bite him until he gives in!"

Naruto raised his head, Amatsugan shining brightly. "And if I die, then I'll fight him with my spirit! Because, my nindo, my way, is to protect _EVERYONE!"_

Kakashi lowered his head as Naruto dashed forward, only to be kicked back by Zabuza.

"Again!"

Another kick.

"Again!"

Another hit back.

And so this repeated, until Naruto was bruised and bloody, while the others looked away.

Naruto lay on the ground, while Zabuza chuckled with mirth, as he had kicked Naruto's forehead protector and was currently stepping on it.

"You genin... have no idea what it's like to be a ninja... imagine, your village's graduation was a slaughter, the ones left standing to be genin."

Naruto struggled to get up, as Zabuza smirked. "Such good times I had.... at the Academy..."

Naruto panted, as Zabuza's clone walked towards him and stomped his head into the ground.

"You, boy, are foolish, you're soft, and you have no use here."

The Zabuza holding the prison laughed.

"I'LL RID THE WORLD OF YOUR EXISTANCE RIGHT NO-"

The clone had raised his sword, but never got to the swing, as two blurs rushed past Naruto and rammed their fist in his stomach.

Hinata and Sasuke turned around and smirked at Naruto. "Took you guys long enough," was all he said.

Hinata and Sasuke grinned, but were unable to say anything as they tried, too late, to dodge a cleave from Zabuza's sword.

Their blood was pooling onto the ground as Naruto crawled to them, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Hinata...Sasuke... you two... bakas..." Hinata smiled at him, while Sasuke grinned. "Naruto... my... brother.... don't.... give up... your dream... you damn baka..."

Naruto froze, and a torrent of chakra rose up.

Zabuza laughed in amusement, while Kakashi bowed his head.

Team Gai and Tazuna could only look away.

Until a brilliant burst of chakra got their attention.

Energy was circling around Naruto, and what seemed to be a small halo was forming around his head.

He raised his head, and the halo disappeared.

But a second, halo shaped tomoe in his eyes didn't.

He put his hands over the cuts that Hinata and Sasuke had sustained, and they slowly began healing.

His eyes now shone of anger, brimming with tears.

'Kyuubi?'

_'Yeah kit?'_

'Second tomoe.'

'Higher control over time, and limited ability to float above the ground. Also able to use the Ittou Tengai. This sword is made of the purest energies, so pure they could be considered beyond the powers of the heavens. The abilities that came with the first tomoe are considerably more intense. You can also heal wounds, as you may have seen, and the ability to bring someone back from the edge of death.'

Naruto grinned, and raised his hand.

A mass of energy started swirling around his hand, as a rough blade began to form.

It solidified, with a basic katana hilt, but the blade was made of pure energy.

Naruto darted forward, while the clone tried to defend itself, but it was for naught as Naruto cut his sword in half, and then the clone.

Zabuza released Kakashi from his water prison.

He blocked a kick from Kakashi and sent him careening towards the shore with a swing of his sword, having hit him with the dull side.

Naruto stopped before him, floating above the water, energy swirling around him, as it created the image of a rather wrathful angel.

The lengthening of his hair, along with the color change to white didn't help matters.

Nor did the chakra wings that were behind him... in fact, neither were the clawed hands, and the slight tinge of red chakra that mixed in with his white one, along with the dark blue chakra that seemed the radiate with evil and chaos.

Through out, the white chakra reigned supreme.

Zabuza choked down his fears, and Naruto charged.

A brilliant flash of light was seen as sword met sword.

They broke apart, having gauged the other's strength.

They charged again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! A cliffie... aren't I evil? And I really wasn't planning on Sasuke and Hinata's 'deaths' until later, but I saw fit to use it now.

Along with Naruto's new form... don't think much of it, it won't play a major role, not until later. Some of you may be wondering, "Why doesn't Naruto just enter the Time Realm and beat Zabuza's ass?". Because, it would hurt him also.

A lot.

So much that it wouldn't be worth it.

And this is also another example of Naruto not being all powerful.

So read and review please, the reviews keep me going.

Translations

Katon: Tajuu Kage Moeagaru – Fire Release: Multiple Burning Kunai Clones

Tengoku: Miraa Shinkirou – Heaven: Mirrored Mirage

Basically it freezes and replicates the last thing being done while the genjutsu was being used.

Hakke: Jyuuken Yoshin Kanden – Eight Divinations : Jyuuken Electric Aftershock

Ittou Tengai – Sword Beyond the Heavens


	5. The Result of The Battle

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, though updates will be much more slow due to the summer here, but my personal responsibilities keep from writing as much as I'd like to.

So don't expect a week by week update, though I will try.

But, I know this was a long wait for some of you, so without further ado, HERE WE GO!

-

Chapter 5 – The Result of The Battle

* * *

It was clear from the very start who had the upper hand. Although hard to believe, Zabuza was getting pounded from Naruto's superior abilities.

Why does he have superior abilities you ask? As the Akuma Shounin for several years now, you don't expect him to be having his ass handed to him by a missing nin do you? That will come later.

Zabuza groaned as it became obvious that his zanbatou wouldn't be able to take the strain much longer.

Naruto's strikes with his respective... sword like object were too fierce, and the fact that it was pure energy going against steel didn't help matters.

_'Kuso! I've got to stop this, before things get way out of hand!'_ Zabuza thought to himself.

He was deadlocked with Naruto at the current moment, their respective swords (Meaning Naruto) were locked together. (Meaning that Naruto's sword was wedged into a chip).

Zabuza quickly twisted around with surprising agility, ripping Naruto's sword from his hand and kicking him in the chest, knocking Naruto back slightly.

Naruto's eyes flashed a deep red, concealing the Amatsugan for a brief second, then they returned to the red eyes before, with the Amatsugan producing the interesting color effects brought on by the Kyuubi's chakra.

He got on all fours, and the sword that had been ripped away from him disappated into a mix of smaller orbs of energy, which rose back up into the endless sky.

/\-DBS-/\

Kakashi rubbed his eyes.

Even with the Sharingan active, it was hard to believe the match that was going on in front of him.

Tazuna had all but given up on trying to follow the fight, and merely listened to the grunts and groans emitting from the two.

Gai grit his teeth, having never witnessed a battle of this type before from a genin, not knowing of Naruto's bloodline, nor his secret life.

Sasuke and Hinata were beginning to wake up, and saw Naruto on all fours, along with his recent transformation.

Their bodies were healed, but still sore, and they painfully got up, and walked towards the rest of the group, having been left where they were.

"Go get him Naruto.." Sasuke grimaced as he fell heavily to the ground, on his ass.

Hinata said not a word.

Lee was shouting in his mind. _'NARUTO! I SHALL SURPASS YOU AND YOUR AMAZING ABILITIES! YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH **COMPELS ME**'_

Neji grit his teeth, and was clenching and unclenching his hands. He was one of the best in his clan! Yet, here, and Uchiha, the last one of his line, managed to due things he had never seen before.

And Hinata, his weak, pathetic cousin had managed to take the limits of the Gentle Fist farther than he ever had! It was infuriating... and the dobe!

How dare he! Coming up with this sort of power, who did he think he was?

/\-DBS-/\

Naruto tensed up on all fours, then rose up, shouting "HA"!

And with that, his hair flashed yellow, and his eyes because a more green blue than- I'm kidding, you didn't really expect me to do that did you?

Naruto rose up for a second, growling. He performed a jutsu he had not done since the Cloud nin's attemted kidnap of Hinata, feeling it was too short, and a waste of chakra unless you were sure you wouldn't miss.

"Koumajutsu: Go Tenma Kiritateru no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and he felt his claws lengthen, but instead of just lengthening, they emitted a slight red and white glow, with blue chakra circling around the nails slightly.

He charged in, striking with his left.

Zabuza blocked with his sword, and was knocked back a few feet, with Naruto's strike leaving fresh groves in his Zanbantou.

Zabuza growled, and raised his Zanbantou to strike, but was unable to as Naruto tried to stab him with his right hand claws.

The effect of this was: Zabuza spiraling his sword around clockwise to block the strike, only it lost most of it's defensive abilities, with both of his hands being on the handle, instead of supporting the blade.

Naruto's claw's punctured the blade, with a few centimeters extending where Zabuza's hand would have been had he decided to provide a proper defense.

He fact that the chakra around his nails extended out a few inches didn't help matters either.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, but was forced to reassert his footing after Naruto slashed the sword away, nearly ripping it from Zabuza's grip, spinning him around.

"Here we go! Final strike!" Naruto roared as he jumped into the air, raising both hands above his head.

Koumajutsu: Go Tenma Keritateru Finaru no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as his chakra claws extended, and he brought them slamming down onto Zabuza's sword.

The sword finally broke apart, and Zabuza was forced to take the brunt of the jutsu, though by now, most of the energy had disappeared, and it merely left bleeding, Kyuubi infect marks across his chest.

That was still pretty bad.

Naruto panted, then he collapsed, having finally spent too much of his energy.

The world went black, and he knew no more.

-END-

I don't particularly like the way the chapter ended, but that's all I have, and I don't want to delve into Wave Country until the next chapter.

But anyways... review, and all shall be happy

Translations:

Koumajutsu: Go Tenma Kiritateru Finaru no Jutsu – Five Demon Strikes Finale


	6. The Ittou Tengai

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! Life caught up to me, and my intentions of writing and finishing my stories waned. However, I have managed to find some time to write, so here we go!

* * *

**Demon, But A Saint**

**Chapter 6 – The Ittou Tengai**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and in Wave, the resident's of a house sat around a kitchen table, silently thinking about the unconscious boy upstairs.

Tsunami had, upon the arrival of Team 7 and Team 9, quickly helped Naruto upstairs and laid him down and treated him as best as she could.

But she was no medinin, the best they could hope for at the moment was for Naruto to come out of it himself.

Chakra exhaustion was no small matter.

Team 9 were, however concerned they may be, composed, silent, each member staring silently at the table.

Team 7 was brooding, and Team 9 knew enough to leave them be, Naruto wasn't theirs'.

Sasuke had taken to clenching and unclenching his fists, worrying and blaming himself for Naruto's state.

_'After all, I had to go and nearly get killed didn't I? And Naruto had to go and be an idiot and save me. Noble bastard...' _Unbidden, Itachi's words from the Massacre came floating through his head.

_'Weak...' _Sasuke clenched his hands even harder, his head bowed, vowing to become stronger, in order to prevent this from happening again.

Hinata was crying silent tears, brushing them away occasionally, her lavender eyes unusually subdued. Her thoughts swirling her head like a mantra around her head. She had always been taken the brunt of abuse from her father and sister, and having caused Naruto's near death did nothing other than to exacerbate that feeling.

_'Weak...' Her father sneered, as she lost to Hanabi again._

Hinata gave a small, barely noticeable shake of her head to clear herself of those thoughts. She was not weak, Naruto gave her strength everyday, to move on, to fight on.

But her father, his eyes, they all but eliminated her new found skill, unable to put them to any use in an exhibition with her sister.

Unbeknownst to them all, Naruto was no where near death upstairs.

_'Kyuubi!' _Naruto screamed mentally, as he stood in front of the cage that imprisoned his longtime friend.

A lone, single eye glowed as Kyuubi opened an eye.

"What did you need kit?"

"I think you know damn well what I want!" Naruto half-shouted, "What the hell happened? Why am I still unconscious?"

Kyuubi sat up on his haunches. "Because Naruto, you practically brought back not one, but two people from the dead. Your body's not equipped to handle that, and nor is the Amatsugan meant to bring back two people at one time. One? No problem, minimal consequences. Two? That's where the problem starts."

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi impassively, wondering which of the swirling questions in his head to ask first.

Kyuubi seemed to predict this, and answered the most prominent one.

"Your second tomoe is both a blessing and a curse, Naruto. You saw yourself, the Ittou Tengai. It gives you the weapon, the only weapon said to be able to tear the Heavens asunder. A weapon forged by Kami himself, but yet greater and weaker than Kami."

Naruto was taken aback.

"How-?"

Kyuubi snorted impatiently and held up a paw.

"Let me explain. The Ittou Tengai is the only weapon that is capable of tearing, destroying through _anything_. The very name makes the fiercest of demons shudder, the most holy of angels flee, and Kami himself shamed. Why? Because of how it was made. You are aware of course, of the Western belief of "God" and "Satan"?

Naruto nodded, Kyuubi continued.

"Here, there is of course, no "Satan," only the Shinigami, death himself. He does no evil, all the evil is caused by you humans, and your tendency for immorality. The Ittou Tengai is the deadliest weapon of all time, spoken of only in whispers, in hushed tones, written of only in legends. For you see, it was made by combining the powers of Kami and the Shinigami, although he was not known as such at the time."

Kyuubi cleared his throat and continued, "Kami and the Shinigami needed a weapon, capable of destroying any being who wished to harm Kami's kingdom, but mistrust lead to the Shinigami's downfall. The Ittou Tengai was originally two separate swords, although how they came to merge is not my story to tell, nor mine to know. The Ittou Tengai is comprised of the darkest of emotions, the most dark of thoughts, and the purest, most gentle of intentions, the most heavenly graces of Kami. Here you can see where things started to become... troublesome."

Naruto nodded.

"The dark nature of the separated Ittou Tengai lead the Shinigami to become "corrupted," if you will, twisting his thoughts and emotions, turning his heart, beat by beat. It granted upon him almost infinite power, power to kill with one hit, to drain someone's life force, to bear judgment upon those who deserved it. However, this power was too much for the Shinigami to bear, it's dark mutterings and whispers, growing stronger with each dark soul taken, eventually drove his mind to near insanity, and so, he went against Kami."

"But what about the light version of the Ittou Tengai?" Naruto asked, somewhat with dawning apprehension.

"The light version of the Ittou Tengai allows you to save someone Naruto, and ability you used to save your two friends. It is the healing power of the Ittou Tengai that crippled you, Naruto and it is the reason why Kami was so harsh in dealing with the Shinigami, for when he struck him down, he did so with dark intentions, not because the Shinigami was wrong, but because he challenged Kami. A sword so pure, so heavenly, being used for an the intention of damning a soul, is a sin against nature itself, Naruto. The sword did indeed strike down the Shinigami, and it ripped away his wings, his powers, and almost took his life."

Naruto gulped, he was beginning to feel less fond of his new found sword.

"So why does the Shinigami still exist?"

"Because Naruto, Kami, upon realizing what he had done, immediately backtracked and tried to save the Shinigami, but it was too late, his flesh was gone, he lost his sight, hearing, and the ability to think rationally, all he knew was pain. So Kami did the only thing that was left at the time; he seized the dark Ittou Tengai, and drove it into the Shinigami, with the intention of saving him. The conflicting intention used on both swords then created a link, allowing them to bond with each other, and form the sword you wield today, both greater, and darker than their separated selves."

Naruto, nodded, pensieve. "So what's so bad about the sword now? It's completely pure, right?"

Kyuubi gazed upon him, and Naruto stared back, unflinchingly.

"Naruto, the powers of the Ittou Tengai are now both purified and corrupted, the merging is something that was never meant to happen, but it did. When you use the Ittou Tengai, it recognizes your intentions, it is more than a mere sword, is is essentially, an external device of becoming the Shinigami and Kami themselves. But this power comes at a great price."

Naruto paid rapt attention, apprehensive.

"Everytime you take a soul with the sword Naruto, the dark nature of the sword will begin to try to convert you, driving you along the path of madness. Every judgment you lay down, will either corrupt the sword, or purify it. Your intentions are what makes the Ittou Tengai, Naruto. Every time you heal someone, instead of the injuries going away, they are instead, transferred to you, due to the dark nature, every time you inflict an action of anger, or hate, the light side of the sword will see you as a threat, and attempt to "save" you Naruto. Do you see? The sword is fighting an internal civil war, with the only way for either side to win is the wielder to purify the sword completely, and use all it's powers without harm unto self. The light side to win needs you to completely recognize, and accept it, and the dark nature will do all it can to resist this."

Naruto gulped, and whispered, "How does the dark side win."

Kyuubi paused, not wanting to answer.

"Kyuubi... tell me, please," Naruto all but pleaded.

"Kit... the dark nature wins, when it successfully corrupts your mind, in essence, when it drives you down the path of insanity, and the light side of the sword, and the dark side, both destroy you, mentally, and on a metaphysical level."

"But..." Naruto gulped, dawning horror on his face. "Is that all?"

"No Naruto, there is much more to it than that, things that I can't even tell you, due to the mysterious nature of the Ittou Tengai."

"Is there anyway to avoid the outcomes?"

"Only by never using it, and if you do, using it at the barest minimum."

Naruto began to regain hints of a smile. "So I could master the Amatsugan without ever having to use the Ittou Tengai?"

"No Naruto... full mastery of the Amatsugan means... mastering the Ittou Tengai."

Kyuubi hated it. Having to be the one to tell his kit this. He knew it would come to this, the dread, the fear that had clenched his heart when Naruto finally achieved the second stage of the Amatsugan.

Naruto walked a very fine path between insanity and hate, and rational thoughts and life.

Should he begin to lose his battle... the Shinigami and Kami might once again, have to step in, and plague the world from disaster, should Naruto ever begin to lose control.

Because if Naruto ever lost himself, everything was doomed.

Naruto looked at the floor, his heart replacing his stomach, and his stomach dropping so low it felt as if he could touch the floor.

Without looking up, he desperately wished the Kyuubi hadn't answered, and he quickly asked another question, to distract himself.

"So, can I fly with the Amatsugan?"

Kyuubi recognized the question for what it was, but attempted to humor the kit.

"Eventually, but that comes with the last and final stage of the Amatsugan I believe."

"What about the three Trinities? What is that?"

Kyuubi gave a slight smirk. "It is something from the Western culture, the first tomoe represents the son, the second the Holy Spirit, and the third representing the Father."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that upon mastering the Amatsugan, you become a being so close to Kami, you could literally walk the Heavens, Naruto, and live to tell of it."

"Oh..."

There was a period of silence, as Naruto contemplated the information told to him.

"What do my eyes look like?"

Kyuubi grinned a toothy smile, "Take a look for yourself."

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes, and opened them, staring downwards and grinned at his reflection.

There was no notable difference in the eyes, except for a second wavy circle appeared inside the first one, this time black.

_'Maybe to represent the possibilities of the sword...' _Naruto pondered, somewhat morbidly, before asking another question.

"So why aren't I transformed?"

Kyuubi laid back down, getting ready for another nap.

"It comes at times of stress Naruto, the Amatsugan is a doujutsu, the most powerful ever conceived, but still only a doujutsu, and as such, it does nothing more than change your eyes and give you abilities regarding that."

Naruto nodded his acceptance.

And so, he turned around, and walked out of the sewers, and out of his mind.

^.DBS.^

Naruto opened his eyes, and with it, came the feeling that not all of his body was quite yet done healing.

He groaned and stretched, feeling his sore muscles ache, and his bones popping and snapping back into place. He hurriedly got dressed, and went downstairs to assure his party that he was most certainly _not_on the verge of death.

Everyone froze as they heard the sounds of someone's footsteps down the stairwell. Their suspicions were only confirmed when Naruto, dressed in his usually attire, flashed everyone a brilliant smile, and said: "Hey, what's for dinner?"

Hinata immediately squealed and rushed, giving him a hug, much to the displeasure of one Neji Hyuuga, who immediately narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned at Naruto, flashing him a wink as Naruto struggled to breathe under Hinata's attempts to shatter his ribs.

Team 9 gave him smiles, minus Neji, and Kakashi merely leaned back, and took out Icha Icha for the first time since Naruto had been bedridden.

All the while, Tsunami and Tazuna smiled small smiles, appreciating the scene in front of them.

"Um, Hinata, I appreciate this and all, but could you get off of me for a second?" Naruto asked, teasingly.

Hinata let go of him, blushing, while Kakashi stood up.

Naruto smiled a small smile, feeling that everything was right with the world.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "Zabuza's still alive, a Hunter-nin came to take him, but he was actually working with him..."

As Kakashi explained the situation, Naruto's head drooped lower and lower.

A fear gripped his heart as he remembered his conversation with Kyuubi.

Last time he faced Zabuza, he had needed his transformation, Kyuubi's powers, and the Ittou Tengai to beat him to a draw.

And with the knowledge that the Ittou Tengai would attempt to corrupt him in any way, should he successfully live long enough to cast judgement on Zabuza suddenly made him feel as if his sanity's future was looking very bleak.

Nothing was alright in the world any more.

* * *

First attempt at writing in about a year. Let me know what you think, yeah? I'm pleased with how the chapter came out, although I feel the talk with Kyuubi was a bit too lengthy, I tried to focus more on the sword, as I'm sure there were going to be some questions about it.  
As I've already explained, Naruto in this is powerful, the Amatsugan makes him extremely more so, but I'm giving him limitations and repercussions so he won't be overpowered and just taking everyone down.

Updates will continue to be slow, as school and such things take their toll.

However, I also feel the chapter is subpar, compared to the previous chapters, except maybe the fight scene.


End file.
